


Irondad and Spiderson and other random shit

by The_Wild_Spider_Queer



Series: Irondad and Spiderson Fluff and Angst [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, ComeOuttaNowhere, Don'tDrown, Fanfiction, I'm sorry Peter, I'mJustTooLazyToTypeThemAll, I'mProjecting, IHaveNoLife, M/M, MyTrauma, OnPoorPeter, Other - Freeform, ThereAreDefinitelyMoreCharactersAndRelationships, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, YouKnowThoseFlashFloods, lol, than - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wild_Spider_Queer/pseuds/The_Wild_Spider_Queer
Summary: I'm really bad at tags...and summaries...Endgame murdered my soul so I must write more Irondad and Spiderson to keep me sane! I also have Wattpad, so check me out! Here's the link to my profile!https://www.wattpad.com/user/GodDammitTommy





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Ya'll, it's The_Wild_Spider_Queer here! I needed to post something to this and I should start updating soon, though I didn't have the time today to start writing my first ACTUALLY chapter. I'm new here though I have written fanfiction before on my Wattpad account, which there is a link to in the summary, if you didn't check it out already, do so. Sorry I couldn't actually put out a chapter, I shall try tomorrow though I can't prommise anything completely! I'm legit posting this at 9:12pm EST when my "bedtime" is 9:15pm EST. I look forward to seeing you all soon, and while you wait, read my Irondad and Spiderson Oneshot fic on Wattpad. Here's the link to the first chapter which apparently won't link so you will have to copy and paste:

https://www.wattpad.com/693856728-spiderson-irondad-etc-oneshots-a-disturbance-r-i-p

 

ADDED NOTE:

For all the people waiting for the first real chapter to be uploaded, it's taking me a little longer than I'd hoped to update due to me getting SLAMMED with schoolwork throughout the first couple of weeks of school. I'm trying to make time for each class as well as this story, so bare with me while I get shit done. I'm also unsure of how much longer I will have access to the internet on a daily basis (excluding weekends) so I may have to finish a chapter and go on hiatus. I hope it doesn't come to that, but honestly, my life is kinda unpredictable so, again, bare with me. Hopefully when I finish the real first chapter, y'all will like it. Thank you for the consideration and as I will always say, Kudos AND comments are ALWAYS appreciated (and motivate me a ton)!!


	2. A Little Unsteady (And Falling Apart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took all of me not to throw up. I felt so damn disgusting. I went to the bathroom and got in the shower, turning on the hot water. It took me thirty minutes of scrubbing to rid myself of him. I fried off my horrendous body with a towel and picked up the flask by my clothes. 
> 
> "Might as well drown in the alcohol, right?" I didn't laugh. I just took a sip and let the acid burn my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ya'll, I deleted my last chapter because it was WAY too short and I got writer's block and I just couldn't update in a while so I decided to start new! If you didn't get the impression from the tags I added, this is gonna be one hell of a story, so TRIGGER WARNING. Sorry if you enjoyed the chapter I deleted, hopefully you'll love this one even more!

It took all of my strength not to throw up.

I felt so damn disgusting.

I went to the bathroom and got in the shower, turning on the hot water. It took me thirty minutes of scrubbing to rid myself of him. I dried off my horrendous body with a towel and picked up the flask by my clothes.

"Might as well drown in the alcohol, right?" I didn't laugh. I just took a sip and let the acid burn my throat. I tiptoed to my room, being extra quiet as I walked by Aunt May and  _HIS_ room. No need to awaken the beast for a second time tonight. When I got to my doorway, I saw my sheets were soaked, in what I could not decipher.

Or I didn't want to.

I slowly sat on the edge of my bed, pulling the sheets off the old spring mattress. It hurt to move. I grabbed my blanket off the floor (I had thrown it there so 𝘏𝘌 didn't contaminate it) and wrapped myself in it's warmth. I hugged the pillow under my first one (It didn't have  _HIM_ on it unlike the first one) to my chest, holding back the noisy sobs that tried to escape my lips, but that didn't stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks as I laid there

_Did I deserve this?_ I thought to myself. _Yes_ , the voice in my head always replied with malice. I tossed and turned the rest of the night, not wanting to sleep and scared of what tomorrow would bring.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke with a start, not realizing I had fallen asleep until May's voice traveled up the stairs.

"Peter, hon, time to get up for school." As she walked away, I heard her mutter under her breath "...silly kid must've slept through his alarm."

"Ughhhh...," I groaned as I rolled, unwillingly, out of the warmth of my bed. As I walked into the kitchen, May was standing over the stove, watching some eggs fry. "G'Mornin' M'y."

"Good morning, Petey. How did you sleep?"  _HE_ gave me that look of 'say nothing' through squinted eyes.

"Ok'y, th'nks, how 'bout you?" I asked, remembering what having no manners got me.

"Good, thanks honey. How about you ask Carl?" I shivered.

"How was your night, Carl?" I grumbled.

"The _best I ever had_." He smirked at me. I almost puked for the second time in a day.

"That's good...," I said, I grabbed an apple, though I wasn't going to eat it. "I, uh, I got to run, I'll see you later May?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say, Tony called. He said he'd like to have you over for the night, if you want?" I nodded, a little too quickly. I would pay for it tomorrow night. "Alright, Hap will meet you outside of school then."

"Thanks, love you!" I kissed her on the head and walked quickly out the front door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School went by fairly quickly, which I was thankful for. Nobody questioned the growing bruise on my upper cheek, or the small bruise-like marks going down my neck. The only person who gave it a questioning look was MJ, but even she didn't outright question it. Ned thought it was from Spider-Man, which I allowed him to think that because the real reason was too embarrassing. Spider-Man was allowing himself to get raped and abused by his Aunt's boyfriend.  _The_ Spider-Man. Peter Parker, maybe. But Spider-Man was a hero, not something you could beat around like a ragdoll. I went through the motions in slow motion, walking around like a zombie with a backpack. In the end, MJ got sick of it.

"Peter!" She whispered yelled to me in the hall after lunch. "Get your ass over here!"

"M'Kay, MJ." I waddled over to the corner she was poking her head out of.

"You gonna explain  _this_?" She motioned towards my face.

"I-, uh, It's-"

"Peter, you're being abused." She didn't say it as a question. I stood there, silent, for a little while. I couldn't lie to her, but I also couldn't admit to the truth. "I would know..."

"MJ?" My voice cracked, so I stopped talking.

"Yeah, my Mom's ex-boyfriend was a dick. I let it go on too far, and I got the scars to prove it. You can't allow this to keep going, Peter! Either you tell  _someone_ or I will. Do you have a place to stay if things go bad? I have an extra room in my house, if you'd like?"

"I'm fine, MJ. I got this." I wasn't so sure of that myself.  _Because I deserve it._

"Remember, if you don't say anything, I will. So if I were you, I'd speak up." She smiled. "Loser."

The rest of the day couldn't have gone by any slower. MJ kept sneaking looks at me in the halls and I could feel people staring at me. I pulled my hood up and put my earbuds in, blocking out the whispers. Flash didn't make a single snarky remark to me, which was super weird. I've come in on crutches before Spider-Man and he  _still_ made fun of me. 

_They realize you're week!_ The voice said.  _They see you as injured prey!_

By the time the last bell rang, I was SO ready to get out of here. I sprinted towards the front of the school, not stopping until I was out into the parking lot Happy always picked me up at. Sure enough, he was there, but so was Tony, which was odd. He _never_ came to pick me up. He waved me over and I walked slowly towards the black Audi.

"Hey Mr. Stark...," I said as he guided me into the back seat. He shut my door and walked around to the other side, sliding into the back with me.

"So, the bruise... Karen says you haven't put on the suit in about a week so it's not from Spider-Man, right?"  _Shit._

"No..." I mumbled.

"Then what is it? Kid, I know you could take on more than half the kids at this school! Is it a kid bullying you? I could-"

"No! It's not that..." I interrupted his rant.

"May wouldn't lay a hand on you..."

"Never!"

"Last night, I called and some guy picked up. Said he was May's boyfriend. Is it him?" I stayed silent for the second time today, for the exact same reason. I would not, COULD not, lie to Mr. Stark.

"So, I'm gonna take that as a yes. I'm glad I have you for the night. We can figure out what to do tomorrow. I'll contact who I have to contact and you'll be all set. Okay?"

"Okay..." Fuck these voice cracks!

"C'mere." Mr. Stark hugged me, and it was weird, but it was also nice. He seemed equally as awkward during the whole thing, but it showed me that someone gave a shit enough to put themselves into an awkward predicament just to help me feel better. And that someone was Mr. Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all for the long, tedious wait that was me posting this chapter! I know I kind of suck for deleting my other chapter, but I think y'all will have liked this one better anyway! Let me know in the comments if you want a part 2 to this chapter! As always, Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Have fun and stay safe.
> 
> If you or someone you know is being abused, here are some support things that may help you!
> 
> CALL: 1-800-4-A-CHILD (1-800-422-4453)  
> TEXT: Text SAFE and your current location to the number 69866  
> CHAT ONLINE: https://www.safehelpline.org/live-chat


End file.
